otogifandomcom-20200222-history
Available Contributions
Guidelines *Please be sure to upload your picture(s) in .png and HQ as possible. *If you don't know how to edit or replace the current image(s) for image that needs to be replaced, leave a comment below and we'll replace it. *If you've made a mistake in naming any of the files, let us know and we'll change it. *After uploading, Please remove it from the list. *We still in process of updating the list. Stats= FOR SOME 1 AND 2 RARITY SKILL WE ARE NOT SURE WHICH ONE IS MISSING SO PLEASE CHECK FOR BOTH 5★ *none 4★ *Tennyo Ayame *Tenjin *Princess Saho *Princess Tatsuta *Meito Kotetsu *Elaphure *Kintaro *Chimera *Daji *Flying Nimbus *Arondight *Isis *Ox Demon *Basilisk *White Hare of Inaba *Poison S. Brew *Dojigiri Yasutsuna *Konohana Sakuya *Diamond *Hariti *Gilles de Rais *Cerberus *Gasha Dokuro *Thumbelina *Tamate Box *Dragonia Killa *Ame-no-Habakiri *Kraken *Fragarach *Daidarabotchi *AMR Rem *Goldy Pick *Mammon *Bismuth Crystal *Tesso *Cangjie *Saratoga *Kikuichimonji Norimune *Susquehanna *Restless Ghost [Serious] *Cap'n Bartholomew *Tezcatlipoca *Amaymon *Raiju *Barbatos *Flying Nimbus [Christmas] *Cupid *Rudy Red-Nose *Tokarev Pistol [Christmas] *Christmas Tree *Treasure Ship *Jomon Sugi *Camael *Sasaki Kojiro *Ibaraki Doji [Lunar New Year] *Ubume *Nurikabe *Nitroglycerin *Okiku *Scarlet Stand 3★ *Red Hare *Catoblepas *Backscratcher *Chainsaw *Gobrute *Krampus *Akome Ogi *Light Pillar *Chidori 2★ *Zashiki Bokko *Peony the Ninja *Lady Chacha *Diamond Cutter *Slingshot *Kukri *Helium Elf *Night Trickster *Tonfa 1★ *Butterfly Knife 5★ *none 4★ *none 3★ *none 2★ *Zashiki Bokko *Peony the Ninja *Nickel Elf *Fire Mouse *Lady Chacha *Diamond Cutter *Gennyo *Willy Wisp *Proto the Nereid *Slingshot *Aka "Red" Chochin *Kukri *Helium Elf *Night Trickster *Tonfa 1★ *Yashichi *Shuriken *Komodo Dragon *Rayne Shower *Mummy's Bandage |-| Pictures= 5★ *none 4★ *none 3★ *none 2★ *none 1★ *none 5★ *Joan of Arc *Gabriel *Miss Santa 4★ *Gilles de Rais 3★ *Muramasa *Ibaraki Doji *Kintaro's Axe *Lü Lingqi *Pipe Fox *Okita Soji 2★ *Peony the Ninja *Lady Chacha *Diamond Cutter *Gennyo *Helium Elf *Night Trickster 1★ *Yashichi *Butterfly Knife *Mizuchi *Goblerna *Shuriken *Rayne Shower *Mummy's Bandage 5★ *Nue *Joan of Arc *Shishiou *Mjölnir *Adramelech *Momotaro *Emperor Sutoku *Nurarihyon *Beelzebub *Kogitsunemaru *Spider's Thread *Breaking Wheel *Socrates *Mephistopheles *Himiko *Kuji Kanesada *Mikhael *Uesugi Kenshin *Kinoshita Masamune *Kaguya *Balmung *Susanoo *Yamata-no-Orochi *Onimaru Kunitsuna *Titanium Elf *Excalibur *Medusa *Antikythera *Hermes Trismegistus *Luminous Pearl *Philosopher's Stone *Beethoven *Commodore Perry [Demonic] *Kashuu Kiyomitsu *Gilles de Rais [Knight] *Guillotine *Angra Mainyu *Freyr *Quetzalcoatl *Gabriel *Outenta Mitsuyo *Umibozu *Nyarlathotep *Miss Santa *Knecht Ruprecht *Titania [New Year] *New Year Game *Astaroth *Asclepius *Ghost Ship *Belphegor *Old Clock Chronos *Loki *Leonardo Da Vinci *Amano-Iwato 4★ *Lady Nō *Hraesvelgr *R'lyeh *Tennyo Ayame *Tenjin *Lightning *Princess Saho *Meito Kotetsu *Elaphure *Kintaro *Chimera *Daji *Flying Nimbus *Princess Tatsuta *Arondight *Yatagarasu *Isis *Ox Demon *White Hare of Inaba *Basilisk *Yuki Onna *Poison S. Brew *Titania *Dojigiri Yasutsuna *Konohana Sakuya *Diamond *Hariti *Zhuge Ling *Gilles de Rais *Amitabha Tathagata *Cerberus *Gasha Dokuro *Thumbelina *Georgius *Dragonia Killa *Ame-no-Habakiri *Kraken *Fragarach *Katsushika Hokusai *Daidarabotchi *AMR Rem *Arsène Lupin *Goldy Pick *Mammon *Dom Pedro Aquamarine *Empress of Uruguay *Bismuth Crystal *Tesso *Cangjie *Saratoga *Kikuichimonji Norimune *Susquehanna *Abaddon *Kondo Isami *Restless Ghost [Serious] *Cap'n Bartholomew *Tezcatlipoca *Kokopelli *Amaymon *Dotanuki *Muramasa [Thanksgiving] *Raiju *Brinicle *Barbatos *Flying Nimbus [Christmas] *Cupid *Rudy Red-Nose *Tokarev Pistol [Christmas] *Kiyo [Christmas] *Christmas Tree *Hatsuyume *Treasure Ship *Hydra *Snake Spear *Jomon Sugi *Camael *Amanojaku *Sasaki Kojiro *Ibaraki Doji [Lunar New Year] *Wakatoshi *Ubume *Nurikabe *Nitroglycerin *Ruyi Bang *Okiku *Scarlet Stand *Snow White 3★ *Okita Soji *Ibaraki Doji *Muramasa *Diaochan *Yoichi's Bow *Cleaver *Magic Mallet *Kintaro's Axe *Lü Lingqi *Azure Sword *Koropokkur *Azukiarai *Restless Ghost *Aya Waka *Commodore Perry *Pipe Fox *Sun Shangxiang *Tokarev Pistol *Hanzo's Uniform *Lily Amaryllis *Red Hare *Gryphon *Scarlett Shott *Kamui Vipera *Beowulf *Lady Kushinada *Catoblepas *Sodehiki Kozo *Nephrite *GGG *Backscratcher *Okita Soji [Restoration] *Chainsaw *Gobrute *Turkey Lurkey *Robin Hood *Straw Doll [Thanksgiving] *Kotatsu *Ginger Breadman *Krampus *Miss Snowman *Handscroll of Immortal Poets *Akome Ogi *Firecracker *Chidori 2★ *Zashiki Bokko *Peony the Ninja *Nickel Elf *Fire Mouse *Lady Chacha *Diamond Cutter *Gennyo *Willy Wisp *Proto the Nereid *Slingshot *Aka "Red" Chochin *Kukri *Helium Elf *Night Trickster *Tonfa 1★ *Yashichi *Goblonara *Butterfly Knife *Mizuchi *Goblerna *Shuriken *Takemitsu *Komodo Dragon *Rayne Shower *Mummy's Bandage 5★ *none 4★ *none 3★ *none 2★ *none 1★ *none 5★ *none 4★ *none 3★ *none 2★ *none 1★ *none 5★ *none 4★ *none 3★ *none 2★ *none 1★ *none |-| Voices= TBA |-|